I Love You, but I Don't Know What to Say
by TheOneTwoPoint
Summary: AU: Haley James should be on top of the world, but she doesn't feel like it.  When her world comes crashing down, she escapes to a small town where she hopes to fix herself.  Her plans don't go as she thought they would when she meets Nathan Scott.
1. Alone and Empty

**Disclaimer:** I do not one the characters or the show. They belong to Mark Schwahn and the other people in charge of _One Tree Hill_.

**Notes:** New story! It's based on four songs, so those four songs will give you an idea of where we're going with this. The songs are "I Love You, But I Don't Know What to Say" by Ryan Adams, "I Need to Know" by Kris Allen, "Walking After You" by Foo Fighters, and "Our Deal" by Best Coast.

Okay, there's something that I need to explain. I don't have any sort of attachment to North Carolina. It was a great place for them to film the show for so long. The idea for this story came to me after seeing a commercial for a truck with some guy in a plaid shirt and jeans with a mountain capped with snow in the background. So, I thought that James Lafferty would look hot like that. So, I decided that I wanted snow. It doesn't really snow in Tree Hill. Well, it can snow in Tree Hill if I move it to northern Maine. Really, Tree Hill can be in any state, I think, as long as it remains Tree Hill. So, it'll still be Tree Hill, but now it's in Maine. I needed snow because later on there will be a blizzard. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't know if updates will come weekly, but I'll do my best. If they don't just rest assured that I am working and the story won't go unfinished.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, it looks like we may be witnessing the downfall of music superstar Haley James," <em>the bubbly entertainment reporter on the television began.

"_Since her meteoric rise to fame while she was still in high school, Haley has been close with fellow musician Chris Keller. Speculation about the two ran rampant when they recorded a cover of Ryan Adams's 'When the Stars Go Blue.' In fact, it was that duet that put Haley James on the map._

"_It came as a surprise to no one when, about a year ago, Chris and Haley confirmed that they were in fact an item. It's seemed like sunshine and roses ever since._

"_That is until three weeks ago when Chris was caught on camera with actress and aspiring musician Alex Dupre. Dupre has long been a tabloid staple due to her partying ways. With each week's new editions to the tabloids came a new story about Dupre partying and hooking up._

"_Dupre got her act together about six months ago with the help of Haley James. Dupre even credits Haley with helping to save her life. Now, a sober Dupre has been working on her first album with Haley James as producer._

"_An amateur photographer caught Dupre and Keller together backstage at a concert." _A clip on television showed Chris and Alex together in a passionate embrace. Chris had his hands at Alex's sides, trying to bring her top over her head, while Alex's hands were working to get Chris's belt unbuckled.

"_Since this video of Chris Keller and Alex Dupre surfaced, Haley James has not been seen or heard from. Rumors have surfaced that Dupre's former bad habits have transferred to her friend. A source says that Haley James has purchased cocaine and heroin._

"_Haley James's life has seemed perfect. She was noticed by The Wreckers while she was a junior in high school. She embarked on a nationwide, sold out tour with them, Gavin DeGraw, and Chris Keller. After recording a duet with Keller, she began recording her own album. She managed to record two more albums all while attending Stanford University and graduating at the top of her class last year._

"_While Haley's first two albums were met with acclaim and some of the strongest sales for a new album seen in a while, her third album 'All I Have,' was declared a disaster by many music critics. Instead of the finely crafted and well played tracks from her first two discs, her third was filled with up tempo, booming dance tracks. One critic bemoaned the fact that her voice could barely be heard over the drum beats._

"_There were rumblings that she would be touring for this album in the near future, but no dates have been announced. Adding the recent scandal involving her love life, we are beginning to wonder and worry about Haley James."_

Haley turned the television set off. The reports each day were the same. They were speculating about where she was and what she was up to. She wondered how when her boyfriend and friend betrayed her it was her downfall that the press was sure had happened. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a drink, wiping away the residue of moisture.

How could this have happened? Everything had been perfect. She was at the top of the world. Every dream she'd ever had had come true. She loved music and she took a chance by performing one night. She didn't know that Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp had been in the audience. She didn't know that Chris Keller was going to come into her world and change it completely.

Now, four years later, he changed it again. This time, things were much worse. The press had been hounding her ever since she found out. She found out much the way the rest of the world did. She was reading Yahoo! News one morning and saw a link claiming to be a story about Chris Keller and Alex Dupre's next project together. When she clicked the link, Haley immediately felt sick. Right at the top of the page was a blurry photograph of Alex and Chris making out. They were all over each other.

Some of the comments on the news story speculated that it might not have been Alex and Chris. Haley knew better. She knew the two of them well enough to know. Chris wore two rings on his right hand. One was on his thumb and the other on his middle finger. She had given him the one he wore on his thumb. In the picture, the skin on Alex's midriff could be seen where Chris had lifted her shirt. Haley could see the tattoo on her hip that she had gotten. It was the date that Alex had decided to devote herself to being sober. There was no doubt in Haley's mind that Chris and Alex were together.

When the story broke, both had come to talk to her. They came separately. Chris came first. He explained to her that he felt pressure because his and Haley's relationship was moving so slowly. He felt like she didn't truly want him and so he went to someone who did. That had hurt Haley. When they became friends, Haley had resisted his attempts to flirt. She had seen him flirting with so many girls and she didn't want to be just another notch on his bedpost. She refused to be another conquest.

Instead, they remained friends for nearly years. For years, he was with her through thick and thin, supporting her as her career was on the fast track. It was late one night in the studio after he had helped her work on a new song when he asked her to go on a date with him. She had said yes and the date had gone wonderfully. They didn't need to go through the stage most couples did where they had to get to know each other.

It was on their third date when she sat him down to have a serious discussion with him. She told him that she knew that he was used to getting his way with women and then leaving them before the sun came up. She made it clear that she wouldn't be one of those girls. He already knew how much she valued her virginity. Once or twice, he had teased her about it. She told him that she wouldn't be having sex until she was in love and with the man she intended to marry. There had to be that commitment before she gave herself completely.

Chris had told her that he understood and that he expected that from her. He had known her for many years and had seen her go on dates with several guys. They never lasted long and he had a feeling he knew why. Haley James was gorgeous and sexy and he knew she probably left a lot of guys feeling disappointed. Chris went into that relationship feeling that he wouldn't be disappointed.

He was disappointed. He had hoped that after a while she would give in and she did. They'd been together for almost a year when she finally slept with him. It hadn't happened often and when it did, Chris had to nearly beg for it. It wasn't long after that he began to notice Alex. Alex wanted him. He tried to explain that to Haley. He told her that he had needs and that Alex wanted to make sure those needs were met.

When he was explaining that to Haley, she told him that she understood he was frustrated, but he should have broken up with her instead of cheating on her. Cheating on her with one of her best friends had hurt a lot more than a breakup would have. He apologized as she kicked him out of the house.

When Alex had come by, it had gotten messy. Alex was in tears before Haley even opened the door. Alex was an actress who Haley had met at an industry party. The two had hit it off immediately, but Haley could tell that Alex was troubled. Haley was the one who found Alex after she'd snorted cocaine and slit her wrists. Haley was with Alex in the ambulance, covered in the girl's blood. Haley had sat with her in the hospital until she woke up and she was there with her every day until she was discharged.

As they sat in the hospital, Haley had told Alex that she loved her and didn't want to see her killing herself. She told Alex that if she really wanted to get help and get healthy that she would be with her every step of the way. If Alex needed a place to stay, she would be there. If she needed someone to talk to in the middle of the night, she would be there.

That is exactly what Haley did. She had been Alex's rock during her recovery. Her recovery was still ongoing. Addiction would always be a problem for her. She had told Haley that she had never had a friend who was so concerned about her. Alex told Haley that she credited her friendship for saving her life. Haley saved her life and got her into music. She explained all of this through tears.

Alex also explained that now that she no longer used drugs and alcohol as a crutch, she used guys. Chris was there and after everything she had been through, he was able to do something that Haley would have never been able to do. Alex said that Chris had made her feel desirable. He made her feel sexy.

Alex cried as she told Haley that she never wanted to lose her friendship and that she hoped Haley would forgive her someday. Alex said she had never regretted anything the way she did sleeping with Chris because it meant losing Haley.

Before asking Alex to leave, Haley had told her that she still loved her and cared for her. That was the reason why it hurt so much. She told Alex that she hoped she would stay clean and keep her life on track. She wished her luck with everything. Despite what Alex did, Haley really did worry for her sobriety. She prayed that Alex would stay clean and healthy.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her front door open and close. She reluctantly got off of her plush, comfortable sofa and with the bottle in hand, she trudged her way through the house. Her bare feet hit the cool marble floor, not making a sound.

She wasn't surprised to see Miranda Stone standing in the entryway of her house, looking through her mail.

"What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too, Haley," Miranda's melodic yet condescending voice chimed. "Drinking this early? It's barely noon."

"What time is it in London?"

"They're eight hours ahead back home," Miranda replied.

"There you go. Pretend I'm in England."

"Haley, you cannot keep doing this. You're going to have to get yourself cleaned up and leave this house. You need to at least put on a brave face." She looked at Haley and sighed. Haley James was normally so put together. Now, her honey blonde hair was a tangled mess and there were bags under her eyes. Miranda eyed the bottle in Haley's hand and reached for it, examining the label. "Vodka, really? Well, judging from how full it is, you've only just opened it. That's good."

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Well, I wouldn't start now. What I would do is get in the shower. We're going to lunch."

"Miranda, I don't feel like going to lunch."

"Of course you do. At least, that's what the paparazzi are going to think when we show up at the Ivy. Now, go, shower and make yourself presentable."

"What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?" Haley mumbled as she walked upstairs to the master bedroom. When her first album had sold so well and her first solo tour had sold out, her record company insisted that she buy a big new house to show off just how successful she was. Haley didn't want a big house. She just wanted somewhere that she could call home. She didn't have that in this house. It was big and it was immaculately designed, but it wasn't home.

Miranda Stone was Haley's manager as well as her publicist. It was her job to make sure that Haley had the right recording contract and that she didn't fall victim to any bad press. The second part was easy until now. Haley James was the most straight edged client that Miranda had ever had. She would never tell Haley, but the girl was actually Miranda's favorite client for that very reason. Haley never got in trouble and trouble never found her. Until now.

This was a mess and Miranda wanted to throttle each and every member of the press. She knew as well as anyone that when someone was successful, the press only wanted to see them fail. Now that things were going poorly for Haley, the press jumped on the chance to predict her downfall.

It had started with the third album. Miranda had negotiated a great contract for Haley, but something happened in the recording process of the third album. Haley was having trouble writing, so the record company brought in some help for her. Haley was reluctant to accept help, but to keep with the terms of her contract, she had to. The terms of her contract also stated that if she wasn't writing, then they would assume further control of the album. They had released an album that Haley had hated. The songs weren't her. They were sexed-up, bass thumping dance tracks. Haley knew that people enjoyed that music and she was fine with that. From time to time, she enjoyed dancing and going out herself. That just wasn't her music. Her music was so personal and that album wasn't personal at all. It was the record company through and through. It was radio friendly and it was forgettable. It was everything that Haley never wanted to be.

The record company wanted her to tour. They wanted her to take dance lessons, hire backup dancers, and sing with a headset microphone and perform against the backdrop of extravagant set pieces. Miranda had managed to get her out of that one. The way that Miranda got her out of it, though, also got her out of her contract completely. When it happened, Haley felt a little overwhelmed, but also a little excited. Miranda was now working on finding her a smaller label that would allow her ownership of her own songs and her own choice of producer for the album. Choosing her own producer would be the best way for her to protect her music.

They were having trouble finding a new record company, though. Haley's last album wasn't a vote of confidence in her abilities as a musician. She and Miranda were contemplating recording an EP and releasing it independently to get some interest. It would be like a reward to loyal fans and it would also show those in the business that Haley was still Haley.

Disaster struck when Chris Keller and Alex Dupre were caught with their pants down. Now, Miranda was spending most of her days assuring the press that Haley James was fine, she wasn't on a path of self-destruction, and that she would be back and better than ever in no time. Now Miranda just needed to convince Haley of that.

Haley eventually came back downstairs in a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. Her hair was down in waves and the only makeup she wore was a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. Miranda guessed that it was enough. Haley looked presentable and she actually looked a lot like the Haley she had first met when the girl was just sixteen years-old and about to finish high school.

They arrived at The Ivy and hadn't even needed a reservation. When the staff saw who was there, they immediately led them to a table. As soon as they sat down, the flashes from the cameras went off. Haley left her sunglasses on throughout the entire meal, which she barely ate.

Instead, she moved the food around her plate with her fork, taking a few scattered bites. She felt exposed and even though she was surrounded by people, she felt so alone. She had been thinking about it a lot ever since the story about Chris and Alex broke. The two of them , along with Miranda, had been her only visitors. None of the people she had called friends had come by. Every one of her siblings and her parents called to check on her. Her brothers and sisters all offered to come out there and beat up Chris. But no friends.

Haley had been a loner in high school. She had been known simply as the youngest of the many James children. She was smart. She was so smart that she worked hard and finished high school during her junior year and was able to head off to Stanford a year early. It was during her final year of high school that she took a chance and performed at an open mic night. After that performance, she was no longer known as the youngest James. People knew who Haley James was. They had known ever since.

After that, she really didn't have a chance to make friends. The record company wasn't happy about her insistence on going to college. Instead of living in the dorms, they insisted on her living in an apartment off campus. She was so busy with school and recording that even though she met nice people, she didn't form any lasting friendships. Now, she was living in Los Angeles full time and Miranda was constantly telling her that people couldn't be trusted. Alex Dupre had been her first true friend since she began this crazy ride.

Now, she sat across from Miranda and realized that she had never felt more alone in her life. "Miranda, can I ask you a question?"

Miranda was scrolling through her Blackberry, furiously typing text messages. "You look gorgeous and your next album will be a huge hit."

"No, I'm serious, Miranda." Haley set her fork down and pushed her plate away.

"Haley, I know we always tell you singers to stay skinny, but you do actually need to eat."

"I'll eat later. I don't like the food here," Haley admitted. "It costs way too much and you get way too little."

Miranda glared at her.

"Miranda, are we friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Miranda, throughout all of this, the only person who isn't related to me by blood who has shown any interest in how I'm doing is you. Are we friends?"

"I work for you, Haley. That may not be want you want to hear, but that's the truth of it. I care and I want to see you do well. It's my job."

"That's what I thought," Haley sighed, defeated.

The rest of lunch went by quietly with neither of them saying much. Miranda got what she wanted and Haley had been blinded by camera flashes. The press had new pictures of Haley to illustrate their stories of her downfall and Haley hoped that now Miranda would leave her alone for a while.

Miranda came in the house briefly when she brought Haley home. Miranda immediately began sorting some of Haley's mail and left for the study without saying anything to Haley.

Haley stared around her large, empty house. She picked up the bottle of vodka that had been left on the counter when Miranda forced her into going to lunch. Taking a large gulp of the heavy liquid, she opened the sliding glass door that led to her backyard. She slipped off the shoes she had on, leaving them by the door. Her feet could feel the warmth of the ground beneath them and she stood with her toes at the edge of her swimming pool. She never used the pool. She took in the sight of the high concrete walls intended to keep prying eyes from catching a glimpse of her. Instead, they made her feel even more isolated. She closed her eyes, trying to block out everything around her. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to feel this alone and empty. With her eyes closed, she could feel tears fall down her cheeks.

This wasn't her and it wasn't who she wanted to be. She had been such a happy person in high school and in college. She loved learning and feeling like she was doing something. She missed that. Things were simpler then. She found herself missing elementary school and middle school. During those years, her best friend had been Jake Jagielski. The two had been inseparable until he moved to Missouri before high school started. She had friends in high school, but no one who she could call and pour her heart out to now. She didn't even know where Glenda and Shelly, her two closest friends in high school, were. They had all lost contact. Haley hadn't been good at keeping in contact with people once she was out on the road.

She was alone and there was no one around her. Miranda was inside, but Haley was alone. She realized that she didn't know who she was anymore. She wanted that. She wanted to be Haley James again and not Haley James the celebrity. She wanted to be Haley James, the girl who had friends and loved music. That wasn't going to happen here. Here she was stuck in her house like a prisoner because every time she went out, she was bombarded. She couldn't find herself if she was always in the spotlight.

Without a second thought, Haley jumped into the pool. The sound of silence was muffled as the chlorinated water surrounded her, enveloped her. She opened her eyes and could no longer feel the tears. She held her breath for as long as she could. All she could see was the blurred outline of the tiled pool wall. She became aware of a muffled voice. Miranda was calling her name. Miranda was now at the edge of the pool.

Haley broke the surface of the water, spitting some of it out of her mouth, just in time to see Miranda removing her Jimmy Choo's and about to step into the pool. When she saw her client surface, she instead reached out her hand, trying to help Haley out. As Haley sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water, she felt tears falling again. She could feel the sobbing in her chest more than she could feel the towel that Miranda was putting around her shoulders.

"Haley, what the hell was that? I'm really starting to worry about you now. Do I need to get you help?"

"No. No, you don't need to do that Miranda. I just… I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel something other than… this."

"Other than what?"

"Nothing," she said honestly, but also not wanting Miranda to know what she was thinking. "Thank you for lunch, Miranda. I'll see you tomorrow." Without a second glance, Haley walked back into the house, her wet feet leaving a trail on the tile floor. Miranda just watched, her mouth agape. She really was worried now. Haley had never done anything like that before. She looked down at the edge of the pool and saw the bottle of vodka where Haley had left it. She picked it up after slipping her shoes back on and took it with her as she left. She would definitely be back tomorrow.

Haley ambled up the stairs of her room and, after drying off, changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She closed her blinds, shutting out all of the light, climbed under her covers and began to sob again. She hated the gaping emptiness that she felt. She wrapped herself in her bedding, hoping to feel secure. It wasn't working. She knew it wouldn't work while she was in that house.

She wiped her tears away and remembered the last conversation she'd had with her mother. Lydia James always seemed to know what Haley needed, even before Haley knew it herself. Haley reached over and grabbed her iPhone from the nightstand and dialed the number that her mother had given her. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hi, this is Haley. Haley James. I'm… I'm… I don't know, honestly. I know it's been a while, but my mom said that you offered. Yeah. I would love that. I was thinking of flying out tomorrow. Thank you so much," Haley said, relief coming to her. More tears came with the relief. "Thank you so much."

Hanging up the phone and needing to do something, Haley went to get her suitcase from the hall closet. She set it on her bed, leaving it open and empty. Putting her hands on her hips, she bit down on her lip, unsure of where to begin. If she was going somewhere, she was going to need a way to get there. Giving one last glance at the suitcase, she went into another room down the hall.

The room was sparsely furnished. All that was in it was a small loveseat and a small desk with a laptop on top. Haley hadn't touched the computer in days. A computer could hold a lot of things that Haley didn't want to be around. Using a computer was the way she found out about Chris and Alex. She wasn't so self-involved that she thought that all of the news on the internet would be about her. By now, it would only be the gossip sites that cared. They would probably already have pictures of her at lunch with Miranda. She had never been one to use the computer much anyway, outside of school.

It wasn't long before she arranged her flight. She would be leaving before dawn, but she thought it would be better that way. She wanted as few people to find her as possible. She didn't want to be found at all. She needed space and time to clear her head. She couldn't do that with the world breathing down her neck. That's what it had felt like throughout this ordeal. She felt like she couldn't make a move without someone coming after her and wondering what was going on.

That was the reason why she stayed in her house. She stayed in her house because they couldn't get to her there. Occasionally, she would step out to get her mail, but then she would notice a photographer hovering and she would make a hasty retreat.

She wasn't much of a drinker. She didn't drink much at all because she didn't like it. The taste of liquor going down her throat made her shudder. She didn't like not having her full mental capacity. She always wanted to be alert and aware of everything around her.

This was an exception. If she was drinking, she could at least make the intrusions of her life less sharp. She could dull what she was going through. Even drinking, there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her that the dullness she had brought on was temporary. One of the last things she wanted was to be another starlet with a drinking problem. She didn't want a drinking problem at all and she didn't even really want to be a starlet.

She wished she could go back. She wanted to go back to when things were simpler. As much as she loved her music, she didn't love this spotlight that came with it. Night after night she was on stage. Night after night, she put on a show. She sang her songs at every show and she loved that. But, her on stage banter with the audience was the same. Every night and every audience. It wasn't her. It was all mechanical and she didn't mean it. She was following a script and playing a part. She didn't want to play that part anymore.

With one small suitcase, Haley exited the taxi that she had called to her home at four o'clock that morning. After booking her flight and packing, she had gone straight to bed. The way she had been feeling, falling asleep wasn't a problem. She slept until her alarm blared, waking her up. After this, she didn't plan on setting an alarm for a very long time.

Haley hoped that the driver didn't know who she was and that if he did, he would keep his mouth shut about dropping her off at the airport. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to tell where she was going. She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want the press knowing where she was. It was just that simple.

A few curious looks from various airport employees met Haley as she went through the motions. She took the chance to relax once she was on the plane. She took the offered pillow and blanket and tried to get some sleep. She had a long flight ahead of her and once she landed, she would have a long drive before she reached her destination.

She couldn't sleep. She had never been great about sleeping on planes and her mind was racing. This was a big step for her. There was no indecision. She was stepping away from what she knew, but she knew that it was the right thing.

Haley shifted uncomfortably in the cramped seat when the flight attendant did a double take upon seeing her. She hated that she now assumed that everyone knew who she was. She was brought up to be humble. In high school, before her open mic night debut, she had gone largely unnoticed. She didn't try to call attention to herself, yet she chose a career that did just that. Her parents had raised her to know that everyone had value and no one was better than anyone else. So, why should she assume that everyone knew who she was? What made her think that she was that important? Why would she think that a cab driver and a flight attendant were giving her special attention?

She picked up the paperback that she picked up at the airport newsstand. She picked it up simply because it was listed as the number one book on the New York Times's bestseller list, as the display for it proudly proclaimed. She wasn't sure what it was about. The cover with the purple-blue sky at dusk and the silhouette of a large oak tree told her nothing about the story. Nor did the title, _The Frame_. She opened the book to the first page. She was careful with the binding, not wanting to bend it. She had always been that way about her books. She loved a well read book. She loved old books. Yet, she had trouble allowing her own books to look worn and read.

Somewhere over New Mexico, she realized that she was still on the first chapter and that she had read and re-read several paragraphs several times. At this rate, she was going to go crazy before she even got to her destination.

She knew what would put her to sleep, but she didn't want to go there. She had already been drinking more than she did usually. She refused to go down that road. If she stayed awake for her entire flight, then so be it.

* * *

><p>He squinted as he walked into his brother's house, the old wooden floors creaking beneath his heavy footsteps. The house was completely silent and he easily figured out that his brother wasn't home. Typical. Rolling his eyes, Lucas set the plate of cookies on Nathan's kitchen counter, the ceramic piece clattering throughout the room. Idly, Lucas thought that he would have to make sure to come and retrieve the plate himself. Peyton would have his head if he left it there for Nathan to break or lose or throw out.<p>

He was turning on his heel to leave when he heard Nathan's truck roll up. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he crossed his arms, and tried to make his expression stern. Knowing his brother's habits, he was going to have a little fun.

Nathan's shoulders slouched when he saw his brother's car in front of his house. He had a late night and he wasn't in the mood for Lucas's sometimes sanctimonious attitude. He cocked his head to one side, cracking his neck, then to the other side, getting the same result. Toeing off his shoes, he left them in the entryway of his house.

He wondered why Lucas hadn't said anything. Surely he'd heard Nathan pull up. Not caring to think about it anymore, Nathan headed for the kitchen. He needed water after his previous night. He needed water and a lot of it. He brought his hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair as he opened his refrigerator and grasped a plastic bottle of water.

"You know, Brooke is really on this whole water bottle kick. She sees you using those bottles, she's gonna install a water filter herself, and get you one of those bobble things."

Nathan nearly jumped hearing his brother's voice. Looking up over the door of the fridge, he took in his brother's smug appearance.

"Walk of shame?"

"I'm not feelin' any shame," Nathan smirked.

"What was her name?"

Nathan shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"One day, it will," Lucas smiled.

"Someday, if it ever matters, I'll wash your car once a month for a year."

"Oh, I'm gonna remember that, little brother."

Nathan took a drink of his water and momentarily thought of Brooke's wrath. She'd really jumped onto the environmental bandwagon, going so far as converting her company to being completely eco-friendly. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"What, I can't just stop by to see my brother?"

Nathan gave him a pointed look.

Lucas chuckled and indicated to the plate he'd set on the counter. "Peyton baked."

Nathan tried to mask his expression, having experienced Peyton's baking skills firsthand. He knew why Lucas brought the results of her baking over. If Nathan had them, Lucas didn't have to eat them. Lucas Scott wasn't playing fair.

Before Nathan could think of a retort, Lucas sprung from his spot against the counter and began to walk out of the house. "I've got to get going. Need to go to the airport." Nathan couldn't even ask about that before Lucas was out the door and in his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I hope that you enjoyed that. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. Some Other Cliche

**Disclaimer:** I do not one the characters or the show. They belong to Mark Schwahn and the other people in charge of _One Tree Hill_.

**Notes:** I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and that you don't mind that I set it in Maine. Since Mark originally intended to set the show in Illinois, I have no problems about changing the state. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope it'll help ease the fact that there isn't anymore _One Tree Hill_.

* * *

><p>Haley stepped off the plane and into the terminal at the Bangor airport. She hitched her carryon up on her shoulder uneasily. Despite the certainty she felt in the decision that she was making, she couldn't help this uneasy feeling in her now that she was finally in Maine. She had been to Maine before. Twice, her tours had made stops in Portland.<p>

She wasn't in Portland, though, and she wouldn't be going there. She was in Bangor and from there, she would be headed to Tree Hill. Her parents had grown up in Tree Hill. Tree Hill was where they grew up and where they first met and married. They had lived there until her father's company had transferred him to Wilmington, North Carolina. That was where Haley had been born and where she spent her life until she went on tour and began her life in the spotlight.

She had been to Tree Hill once. Her grandmother had died, so the entire James family – her parents and all six of her siblings – made their way north for the funeral. That was the first time she'd met Karen Scott. Lydia James treated Karen as if she was a younger sister. When Lydia was a teenager, she had babysat Karen. They two were as close as sisters and even though they didn't see each other often, they were always in contact with each other.

During their many conversations, Lydia had apparently let it slip that Haley didn't enjoy being under constant scrutiny from the media. Karen was a woman possessed with empathy. She immediately extended an invitation for Haley to visit Tree Hill at any time. She could come, stay with Karen and her husband, and relax without the prying lenses of photographers and the itchy fingers of bloggers.

Haley hadn't seriously considered the offer until she jumped into her swimming pool in a fit of loneliness. Now, there was no turning back because she was here. She had called Karen and had reluctantly explained her need to get away. She had repeatedly told Karen that she didn't want to be in anyone's way. She would hate to be an inconvenience. Without accepting another word from Haley, Karen instructed her to text her flight details and that her son, Lucas, would be picking up Haley from the airport.

Haley remembered Lucas. They had bonded during Haley's one and only visit to Tree Hill. They were both voracious readers and Lucas was prone to quoting his favorite authors. He had been impressed when Haley recognized each and every quote. They were both quiet, they were both somewhat considered loners, and they were both kind and gentle souls. Haley felt that had she stayed in Tree Hill for any length of time that she and Lucas would be friends. She hoped that she would recognize him. The last time she had seen him was seven years earlier and he was a gangly boy on the verge of manhood, his motor skills not quite in tuned with his height yet. Would she recognize him?

She needn't have worried. Looking up at baggage claim, she spotted a pair of blue eyes that were just as friendly as they were seven years-ago. He gave her a friendly nod before heading in her direction. The airport wasn't very crowded, so it didn't take him long to reach her. Her flight had been half empty and most passengers seemed to only have their carryon bags. Not knowing how long she'd be in Tree Hill, Haley had packed a full suitcase.

"How's it goin', Hales?" Lucas wrapped his arms around her even though they hadn't seen each other in so many years. There was an ease between the two of them.

"It's nice to see you, Lucas," she replied, avoiding his actual question.

"Let's get you to Tree Hill," he said, understanding that she was going through a lot right now. He had heard about her breakup from Brooke. Brooke read the gossip magazines and blogs. Sometimes, it was just to see what people were saying about her. Other times, it was just out of curiosity. Despite not knowing Haley, Brooke had been outraged about what had happened and had let everyone know it. As a music fan, Peyton was also a huge Haley James fan. He hadn't told them that Haley would be visiting. He didn't want to bombard Haley after his mother's phone call.

As they headed toward Tree Hill, they made idle chit chat. Lucas could sense that Haley didn't feel like talking or opening up and that was fine. They were mere acquaintances. He liked her, but he didn't know her.

Forty minutes into their drive, Haley spoke. "I've read your books."

Lucas couldn't help the satisfaction he felt at hearing that. In the few days that they had spent together, he knew that he valued her opinion when it came to literary matters.

"I always knew you had a way with words," she continued. "The Comet. Peyton?"

She remembered. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that she remembered.

"She's at home."

Haley noticed the contentment that came to Lucas's face at the mention of Peyton. It made her ache knowing that she hadn't had that with Chris and knowing that the rug had been pulled from underneath her so harshly.

"So, um, I don't know if you're feeling up to it, but we're having dinner tonight. It's just a small group of us. Me and Peyton, our friends Brooke and Julian, and my brother Nathan. We'd love for you to join us."

Haley winced. She wasn't really in the mood to be around people.

Lucas could sense her hesitation. "It's a small group. I don't know how long you're going to be with us, but you should make some friends, Hales. Everyone's really nice. It's a low key night. We do it once a week. If you don't, you're just going to be all by yourself at my mom's house all night. I can't leave you there by yourself."

Haley turned her head in alarm. "Where's your mom?"

"Australia," Lucas answered simply.

"What? Lucas, she said that I could stay with her."

"Yeah, she did. She said you could stay in the house. Technically, they'll be gone until the spring. She, Keith, and Lily are seeing the world. She told me when she called that she knew if she told you where she was that you wouldn't come. She said you sounded like you needed it." He shrugged. "Anyway, it's too late to do anything about it. You're here now; I'll take you to her house. You'll get the guest room and the rest of the house to yourself for as long as you want it. It's not an inconvenience, Haley. I think she's glad that you're actually taking her up on her offer. You'll like it here in Tree Hill.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on. Well, not much of it. But, you felt the need to come here. To get away, I guess. You can't close yourself off from people the entire time you're here."

Without knowing what was going on with her, Lucas had hit it on the head. She remembered asking Miranda if they were friends. She hadn't told Miranda where she was and she knew she would have to call the woman soon. She knew that after her stunt with the pool the day before that Miranda would probably be coming by the house. Given the time difference, she may have already been there. Haley hadn't turned on her phone since getting off the plane. She would worry about Miranda later.

Lucas's friends. His brother.

"You didn't mention a brother the last time I was here."

"Nathan. We weren't close then. It was a rough road, but we're fine now. He's great."

"But, Karen…"

"He's my half-brother. We've got the same father. Nathan's mom is Deb. You should come to dinner tonight."

Haley sighed. She would have to eat. The truth was, she actually didn't want to be alone. She also wanted the chance to talk to Lucas more. She had a feeling that he would be like a fourth brother.

"I'll come to dinner," she acquiesced.

"Excellent. I'll take you to my mom's, show you around, then let you rest. I'll come get you for dinner later tonight. You'll have a great time. I promise."

Haley hadn't felt a humid summer in a while. Spending time on the west coast had her more used to dry heat and the humidity in the air came as a little bit of a surprise to her when she stepped out of Lucas's car when they reached Karen's house. It didn't take her long to adapt. The humidity in North Carolina had been much worse.

In fact, Haley felt at peace amidst the scenery of Maine. It truly was beautiful up here. The air was so fresh; the trees were so full of life. It was serene and she was already feeling more at ease than she had when she left Los Angeles that morning.

Karen's house was modest, but it felt more comfortable than her own house. The guest room had a double bed in the middle of it with a white night table and matching dresser. The rose colored rug in the room lying atop the wood floor matched the quilt on the bed.

The living room had a large fireplace and a plush couch. Unlike her couch at home, this one looked comfortable and well used. Her favorite part, though, was the kitchen. The walls were a soft yellow and there was a door that led to a porch with a rocking chair on it. Karen had a small garden in the back and it looked so inviting to just sit on that porch with a good book. Haley still felt slightly uncomfortable that she was here without Karen, but the house was helping her feel at ease. The house was reaffirming her decision to come here.

As soon as Lucas had left, Haley sat in that rocking chair. Reluctantly, she turned her phone on. She cringed when she saw how many missed calls she had. All of them were from Miranda. Of course, other than family, Miranda was the only one calling these days. She called her mother first. Without saying much, Lydia James said everything. Haley could tell from their short conversation that her mother believed that this was exactly what her youngest daughter needed. That, in addition to the welcoming nature of Karen's house, was making Haley feel better.

Deciding it would be better to do this sooner than later, Haley called Miranda. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit down slightly on the tip. It was a nervous habit that used to be worse. Miranda was the one who broke her from it. She would see Haley about to go on stage or about to give an interview, biting just the very tip of her thumb. Well, Miranda wasn't here to see it now.

"Haley James, where the hell are you? I've been to your home and you weren't there, I've left you I don't know how many messages. If you've gone out, make sure you're seen. It'll be good for publicity."

Haley sighed and placed her index and middle finger to her brow, trying to exorcise the tension that was growing thanks to this call.

"I'm not out, Miranda."

"You're at your house, Haley. I'm here. I've searched the entire place for you. Haley, what's going on? After yesterday, I really am worried about you. I shouldn't have left you last night. I'm sorry. And of course, of course we're friends." As always, Miranda's words came tumbling out at a mile a minute. Haley understood that Miranda was trying to comfort her, but that wasn't something that the Englishwoman was good at.

"I'm not in California, Miranda. I've gone away for a while. I'm going to work on fixing… whatever this is. My life. Whatever. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll keep in touch."

Haley was met with silence on the other end of the line. She wasn't used to Miranda being silent. Miranda always had something to say.

"Where are you, Haley? I'll be out there on the first flight."

Haley let out a mirthless chuckle. "No, Miranda. No. I'm doing this on my own. I'll keep in touch." Before Miranda could say another word, Haley ended the call. She clutched the phone to her chest and took a deep breath. She could see the tip of a mountain in the distance and let herself think of nothing but that. Now that she had called Miranda she could stop thinking about any potential obligations in Los Angeles. Miranda knew that she was safe. Hopefully she knew that Haley wasn't actually suicidal.

She was going to do this on her own. She needed time to think. She couldn't think if Miranda was on a plane out to Maine. Miranda meant well and, in her own way, she did want what was best for Haley. Miranda just had a slightly different version of what would be best.

Haley was torn. She knew that she had been so isolated back in L.A. and that hadn't been good. Yet, she was apprehensive about being around new people and meeting Lucas's friends. She was shy around new people.

Still, she needed to get out of her comfort zone. She didn't even have a comfort zone at the moment. At least doing this, she wouldn't be alone. It would be like ripping off a band aid or diving into the deep end or some other cliché. She could do this.

To do this, though, she would have to toss aside her paranoia. The same paranoia had flooded her on her way to the airport and then as she made her journey to Maine. These were Lucas's friends, so they could be trusted. Before he had left her at his mother's house, he had assured her that no one would be advertising the fact that she was there. She could do whatever it was that she needed to in privacy.

She had been so guarded for so long. She had become that way when she first got thrown into the firestorm of fame. People were looking at her from every angle and they wanted to know everything about her life. To say that she kept things close to the vest would be an understatement. It had taken years for her to open herself up to Chris and she had taken a big chance on Alex. That had backfired, to say the least. The walls were back up now.

She had no delusions that she would be making any lasting friendships tonight, but she thought that she could at least try to open herself up enough to not feel so isolated. That would make some difference. She knew that if she spent more time around Lucas that they could at least be friends. She had felt it when they met years earlier. She would at least have that. Her mother trusted him because she trusted Karen.

Trying to strengthen her resolve, Haley made her way upstairs. Despite the fact that the house was empty, Haley still felt at home there. It didn't have the activity she had been expecting knowing that Karen and Keith had a five year-old daughter. All was so still. Her own house had been still, but this was different. This was a home that was well loved in and she could see from the pictures on the wall, from the little touches created by various knick knacks that this was a house with love.

Karen and Keith wouldn't be back until April. That was eight months away. Haley's mind boggled at being gone for that long. She had been gone that long on tour, but this was different. They were halfway across the world simply because they wanted to be. According to Lucas, they had saved money for years for this trip. They wanted to take it before Lily started school and they would be unable to. Haley was happy for them.

Spending as much time traveling as she did, one thing that Haley liked to do when she arrived somewhere was freshen up. With that in mind, Haley headed to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. Despite the slight humidity in the air, there was nothing like a hot shower to make her feel refreshed. After that, a nap would help. Haley didn't take naps often, but some days just begged for them. The past few weeks begged for a nap.

* * *

><p>Lucas was helping Peyton set the table as she was getting things ready for dinner. This was a weekly event between them all. After a few years apart after high school, they had all converged back on Tree Hill. Not long after that, they began their tradition of weekly dinners. It was a great chance to relax and enjoy each other's company. They had formed their own little family when they were in high school and their weekly dinners only solidified that.<p>

"So, I have to go," Lucas announced. Peyton spun around, nearly dropping the spatula in her hand. Seeing the look on her face, Lucas began to explain. "I'm going to pick up Haley. That friend of my mom's. I went ahead and invited her to dinner. There's always enough and she'd be all alone if I didn't."

Peyton smiled at Lucas's nerves. He could be so endearing. "It's fine, Lucas. You could have told me earlier, you know. So, her name's Haley?"

Lucas nodded. "Haley James. Her mom used to babysit my mom when they were younger. I met Haley once before when we were in high school."

"Haley James. Like the musician. Man, she's good," Peyton enthused.

"She is the musician," Lucas said softly, waiting for Peyton's reaction. He was well aware that his girlfriend was a fan of Haley James. From the moment her first album came out, Peyton had been a strong supporter.

Peyton stopped and stared at Lucas, the spatula in her hand coming to a clatter on the tile floor.

"You know Haley James?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My mom said she was in a weird place and that she wanted to get somewhere where she'd have privacy. I wasn't even sure she'd come to dinner. I only met her the once. She's really sweet. I think you two will get along. I'd better run out and pick her up. I won't be long." Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton on the cheek. He could tell that she was still surprised.

By the time that Lucas and Haley arrived back at the house, he saw Brooke's car parked in front. She and Julian had arrived. He didn't see Nathan's truck. He didn't worry about it. Nathan was usually late.

Haley brought her hands together as she and Lucas approached the door. She fidgeted nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She had to remind herself to breath as he unlocked the door, revealing a comfortable, warm house. A warm light was coming throughout and conversation could be heard streaming in from the kitchen. Haley could hear two women laughing and as she followed Lucas, she got her first glimpse of the woman he had told her about. His eyes had lit up talking about her and it had given Haley a pang of sadness knowing that she didn't have that in her life.

She didn't come to Tree Hill to find a new boyfriend. She came to Tree Hill to find herself. Finding herself was far more important than being in a relationship. Still, the warmth and awe in Lucas's voice and on his face when he talked about Peyton Sawyer made her long for that. She longed for the fact that she didn't have that with Chris. As she had time to think about things since their breakup, she realized that they had never had it. Thinking about Chris wasn't something that she liked to do. He had betrayed her. He had hurt her. He made her feel like she wasn't enough for him. She hated the way that it felt.

All eyes were on her as soon as she and Lucas entered the kitchen. A blonde woman with curls was at the stove, being helped by a tall, dark haired man. They were laughing and so was the familiar woman seated at the table in the corner of the kitchen, glass of red wine in hand.

"Haley James, this is everyone. The beautiful woman at the stove there is Peyton. Julian is helping her. This here is Brooke Davis."

The name set off a light bulb for Haley. She knew exactly who Brooke Davis was and why she looked so familiar. Before she could say anything, though, Brooke was out of her seat and had her arms around Haley, catching her off guard.

"It's so good to see you again," Brooke enthused. She pulled away and looked Haley up and down. "You still look great. I know we only met the once, but I've been watching. I've had my eye on you. I've wanted to dress you again ever since the first time. You have the perfect figure and you look great in green. I love designing in green. You let me know the next time you need a dress and I'll have something great and just for you."

Haley took a minute to let everything sink in. She remembered meeting Brooke. She was pleased to find out that Brooke remembered too.

"The Grammys. Three years ago," Haley acknowledged. "I think that was the most comfortable dress I ever wore to one of those things. That's, uh, that's a compliment. I sort of hate dressing up and going to those things."

Something about that admission felt good. It felt like a start. It was the first time she openly admitted without prompting that there was something about her life in the spotlight that she didn't enjoy. By admitting it, she was letting out a piece of herself to people who she didn't know. They didn't know her, so whatever she told them would be how they got to know her. This was good and honest.

"I'm so flattered," Brooke said, bringing the palm of her hand to her chest and picking up her wine. "Red or white?" Brooke held up her wine to Haley, indicating what she was asking.

"White," Haley answered. "Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for having me."

"No problem," Peyton said, her smile wide and welcoming. "Although I'm a little annoyed with Lucas for never telling me that he knew you. I'm a big fan. And music junkie. Anyway, it's great to have you here."

Haley bristled a little. She felt bad about it. She'd been so used to not getting close to fans and maintaining her privacy. Peyton hadn't given her any indication that she should be uncomfortable. Still, Haley had her walls up. She was protecting herself. After all of the intrusions of late, that was what she was comfortable with. She didn't like it, but it was one of those things she wanted to work on. She smiled at Peyton and hoped that it came off as grateful rather than uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Haley's mother had raised her to be polite. When she was a guest in someone's home, she offered to help.

"You can sit down and relax," Peyton answered. "Me and Julian are almost done here. Have a seat and relax. I know you've had a long day. You can help next time we have dinner."

Haley allowed herself to feel happy at the open invitation. Despite having just met these people, they seemed to want her around. It was a step in the right direction. She took a seat at the table near Brooke. She smoothed her skirt over her knees, trying to find something to do to keep her hands busy.

"Where's Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"He called while you were getting Haley. He's not coming," Peyton announced.

"What? Why not?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Some girl. I won't repeat his exact words, but I'm sure he'll be strolling back into his house tomorrow morning with a satisfied grin on his face."

"That sounds like our Nathan," Brooke agreed.

"I wanted him to meet Haley," Lucas said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Maybe we should save her that until she gets settled in," Julian suggested. He added, "Nate's a good guy. We just like to tease him. So, how are things in L.A.?"

"Julian lived out there until about a year-ago," Brooke explained. "He was actually born out there. Maine was a shock when he moved here."

"What made you want to move?" Haley asked. Engaging in conversation. She could do that. It felt easy around these people.

"Brooke Davis," Julian beamed. "I think she could have gotten me to move to the Arctic."

"What did you do in L.A.?" Haley was getting the hang of this. She had been friendly before moving to L.A. However, once there, she had been so isolated. A part of her thought that this was moving quickly. She hadn't been in Tree Hill for twelve hours and she was getting to know people. This was the most conversation she'd had with people in a long time. She really was tearing off a band aid. She wasn't sure how long this would last, but she was going to try. That was what this trip was all about, after all. She needed to get back on track. She liked spending time with Lucas several years ago and during their time today, she realized that hadn't changed. Thus far, the people in his life were proving to be very inviting. She could do this, she told herself.

"I'm a filmmaker," Julian answered. "I, uh, I started producing some small independent films. About a year ago I directed a little film called _Seven Dreams Till Tuesday_."

Haley stiffened hearing the title. She knew the movie well. She knew it because her friend Alex Dupre had starred in it. She wondered if Julian knew that she and Alex had been friends when he brought up the movie. She figured that Brooke and Peyton must know, because she saw the two of them share a look.

Brooke changed the subject. She knew what happened with Alex Dupre and whatever Haley was doing in Tree Hill, Brooke guessed that she was getting away from what was happening in California. She liked Haley. The girl she'd met before dressing her for the Grammys had been sweet, polite, and kind.

"We met at some boring industry party. I was standing in the corner by myself. I was miserable. Something going on with the company and my mother," Brooke explained, her tone slightly bitter. "Then, this handsome man comes up to me and awkwardly starts trying to flirt with me."

"It may have been awkward, but it worked," Julian smiled.

"Living out in L.A. was never really for me," Brooke continued. "So, I started thinking about coming out here. Julian came with me. It was the right decision."

Despite the fact that Peyton told Haley to relax instead of helping, she still insisted on helping to set the table. She couldn't sit around and do nothing while everyone else was making themselves useful.

"How did you two finally get together?" Haley asked Lucas and Peyton once they were all sitting and eating. She hadn't offered much information about herself, but she had asked about everyone else and was enjoying getting to know them.

"We were all friends in high school," Peyton replied. "Brooke and I have been best friends since we were kids. Lucas…"

"I was a loner for a while. Then, I joined the basketball team and Peyton finally noticed me. Even though she wanted nothing to do with me then."

"That is not true! I just had an asshole for a boyfriend. You weren't exactly lonely during that time."

Brooke awkwardly cleared her throat and looked at Julian, her expression somewhat apologetic.

"Brooke and I dated a little bit," Lucas told Haley.

"We're a lot better as friends. It was good while it lasted, but he was always into Peyton. Besides, I've got Julian. I definitely got the better deal," Brooke winked at Peyton, who playfully rolled her eyes.

"Lucas was all brooding and squinting in high school. He always had his nose in a book. The first time he spoke to me, he quoted Shakespeare."

"One of the sonnets?" Haley asked.

Lucas shook his head. "There is a tide in the affairs of men which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune."

"Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat," Haley continued.

"And we must take the current when it serves or lose our ventures," they finished together.

"Julius Caesar," Haley identified the quote. She knew it well.

"No wonder you two got along," Peyton observed. "You read a lot."

"I, uh, I majored in English."

"Where did you go?" Julian inquired.

"Stanford."

"My mom said you graduated with honors," Lucas said.

Haley nodded her head. "If I hadn't gone into music I would have liked to have been a teacher."

Brooke nodded. "I can see that. I mean, we've only been talking for a couple of hours, but you have this way about you. I can see you in a classroom. You'd be everyone's favorite teacher."

"Well, I'm glad you went into music," Peyton said. "You're really gifted."

"Peyton runs a nightclub here that my mom opened. They actually co-own it now," Lucas said, proudly.

Haley smiled, but the talk of music made her a little uneasy. She had no idea where her career was with music. She left the evening glad that she had decided to go. She didn't know what the next day would bring, but having gone to dinner and interacted with others, she was feeling more confident than when her plane had landed earlier in the day.

* * *

><p>Across town, along the banks of the Penobscot River, he stood with the ball in his hand. It was a beautiful night. Looking up, he could see countless stars. He didn't know the names of any of them, but they were beautiful. He only came out here by himself. He came out here when he knew that his brother wouldn't be around. That was the way he liked it.<p>

He had lied to Peyton. He told her that he was with a girl and on most nights that would have been true. Some nights, though… some nights, he liked to come out here and be by himself. Most of the time, it was in the early morning hours. It had taken him months to come out here after he had to stop playing. He had been unable to sleep and went for a walk. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but this is where he ended up. He picked up the ball that was always there and just started shooting.

He hadn't lost it. He could still make every free throw. His foot work was still strong. He could still dunk. But he didn't push himself the way he had when he was younger. He had pushed and pushed. He had to be better than him. He wouldn't let him stop him. The fact that he couldn't play anymore had hurt.

He remembered breaking the news to Lucas. His brother had looked so disappointed. Nathan realized that Lucas wasn't disappointed in Nathan, but for him. That was some comfort, but he didn't want his brother's pity.

That was why he played by himself. He came out here on his own with no one watching. The days when he fed off the frenzy of the crowd were over. They were buried. He wasn't sure why he played now, but he did. He couldn't help himself. He would wander and would end up here with the ball in his hand. He would shoot and the ball would end up sailing through the chain-link net. It always did. He hadn't lost his touch. He shot the ball and watched it sail into the air, watched it curve as it descended into the net.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>**:** So, a little progress with Haley and a little insight into Nathan. More in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love coming here and finding new reviews.


	3. Is She Hot?

**Disclaimer:** I do not one the characters or the show. They belong to Mark Schwahn and the other people in charge of _One Tree Hill_.

**Note:** I'm really glad you're enjoying this story and that you're interested in the journey that Haley is taking. I know we're used to seeing her incredibly strong and confident and this story will get there. Just be patient as she works these things through.

* * *

><p>Haley hadn't remembered feeling so comfortable in over five years. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This is what home felt like. Running around the house were her nieces and nephews. There was no quiet, but it was still peaceful. She could hear her sister Vivian and her brother, Eli, shouting for their children. From what she could hear, two of the kids had gotten into an argument and Vivian and Eli were trying to fix the situation. Haley sat on the top step, her knees together and her elbows resting on them, her chin on her open palm. This felt like home because it was home.<p>

Her parents' home in Wilmington had been the last place she had felt completely at peace. She felt at home on a stage, behind her guitar or piano, but there were still nerves that accompanied before and after performances. She could never completely relax on stage even though she was in her element. She would gaze out at the faces in the crowded. They were expectant and excited. They wanted something from her that she had it in her to give. She could share herself with them and for two hours, they would listen. Some shows were better than others; some audiences were better than others. The fact was that she would walk on that stage and wouldn't know which audience she was going to get. There was still uncertainty.

At home, everyone knew who she was. They were the ones who helped form who she was. She wouldn't be the person who she was without them. The problem was that she had been back to that house in such a long time. She hadn't been around her family much in such a long time. It had been a long time and now she couldn't remember who she was.

She knew that she felt better around her family. Going to them for help might have been a better idea than going to Tree Hill. They knew her and loved her. They knew who she was from the moment her personality first began to form as a child. She could feel the love and the acceptance in the chaos that they provided. Despite growing up in a family with six brothers and sisters, she had never felt lost in the shuffle. She had never felt like she wasn't special or deserving of love. Her family had been an anchor until she decided, at the age of sixteen, to set sail on her own and embark on her career.

Her career couldn't have been a mistake. She loved music too much to think of it that way. She just wished that she hadn't let herself get lost in the process.

Deciding that she had stayed out of the fray long enough, she stood up and quietly walked down the stairs, hearing the noise get closer and closer. The closer it got, the more she smiled. She could smell her mother's cooking coming from the kitchen. The smell was familiar. It was her mother's pot roast. The meal was a family favorite. Haley walked into the kitchen and the familiar sight of the blue checked curtains and collection of rooster shaped knick knacks immediately brought her back to her childhood.

"Do you need any help?" she asked her mother, whose back was turned to her as she chopped carrots and parsley.

Lydia James turned around, her smile bright and warm. "Oh, you must be Taylor's friend. She said she was bringing someone and we just assumed it was another boy. Well, you know Taylor. Anyway, I'm Lydia. Over there working on the mashed potatoes is Taylor's sister, Quinn. She's just chopping, so don't worry. I'll be doing the actual making. Now, tell me all about yourself… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. Where is Taylor, anyway?"

Haley took a step back. Her mother and Quinn were looking at each her with absolutely no recognition at all. They had never laid eyes on her before. Why didn't they know her? She tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone completely dry. She felt her knees begin to shake and a cold sweat break out across her forehead.

Her mother didn't know her. What was she supposed to do? Her mother was the one person who should always know. Her mother was friendly and welcoming to the person she thought was Taylor's friend. She even made jokes at Taylor's expense. As she backed away, the smile didn't leave her mother's face. Haley began to find it unsettling. She stopped, startled, when she collided with the kitchen wall. Without looking, she took a few steps to the side and continued to back out of the kitchen.

Not seeing where she was going, she ended up running into someone. The surprised shriek from the person caused Haley to jump and she immediately began to apologize.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Taylor looked at Haley up and down with nothing but annoyance and disgust. "Who are you anyway? Did my parents take in a stray?" Taylor snorted, took a sip of her beer, and walked away.

Haley felt her knees give out and she sank to the floor, falling and as she got closer and closer to the ground, seeming to move in slow motion, she heard her name being called.

"Haley! Haley! Haley James! Are you awake yet?"

Haley blinked the sleep from her eyes and took in her surroundings. The white metal framed double bed, the rose colored quilt and rug, the white curtains… she was in Karen's house. She was in Karen's house in Tree Hill, Maine. She arrived the day before. She had chosen to come here instead of going to her family for help. She had wanted to do this one her own. Her dream had given her some doubts, though. Maybe her family was who she should be with. She crossed her legs underneath the quilt, resting her elbow on her knee, and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Her family hadn't known who she was. To say that she was freaked out about that would be an understatement. They always knew who she was. She had spoken to her mother less than twenty-four hours earlier. Her family may not all be in their home in Wilmington now, but they all knew who she was. They had all moved; they were all living their own lives, but they all knew who she was. She took a deep breath and heard voices coming from downstairs.

She got up from the bed, knowing that she was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Light was coming in from the curtains and she wondered what time it was.

She began walking downstairs, her phone clutched in her hand, trying not to make any noise. She was unsure of who was down there and wanted to be able to call 911 undetected if it was necessary.

"I'm just saying, the man is better and picking out flower arrangements than I am. He knows exactly which flowers look best together. I look at them and I feel useless. He and the florist are on a first name basis."

"Brooke, it's Tree Hill. Almost everyone is on a first name basis."

"That woman lights up when she sees him, Peyton. She's after him; I know it."

"Brooke, she's in her seventies. I don't think you have to worry. Morning, Haley!" Peyton noticed that Haley was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking surprised and uneasy.

Haley had been relieved when she realized that it was Brooke and Peyton downstairs, but still surprised. She hadn't been expecting visitors and she definitely hadn't been expecting them first thing in the morning. Aware that she was only in her pajamas and that her hair was a mess, she crossed her arms over her chest and hunched her shoulders. She looked as if she was trying to do everything that she could to hide.

"What time is it?" Haley asked, her voice slightly timid.

"Just after eleven," Peyton answered. She noticed Haley's eyes widen.

"I never sleep that late."

"Technically, it's just after eight in California," Brooke tried to help.

"I never sleep that late either."

"What kind of rock star are you?" Brooke asked.

Haley couldn't help the laugh that came from her. She shrugged because she honestly didn't have an answer for that.

"Sorry if we woke you," Peyton apologized. "Lucas is locked up trying to write and I don't have to be at the club. We thought you might want some time to yourself-," she was interrupted.

"We thought that, but decided to stop by anyway. You don't know where anything is in town. You're also probably hungry and there's no food in this house. So, we'll leave you alone if you want later… maybe, we like you so you might be stuck with us. Besides, no one should be alone."

"What Brooke is trying to say is that we're taking you to breakfast, we'll show you around town so you know where everything is, and then if you want some time to yourself, that's cool. We like you, Haley. We don't know you that well, but you seem really cool. She's right, though. No one should be alone. You're here by yourself most of the time and that's fine. But, you've got friends when you get lonely."

Haley could only nod. She wasn't sure what to make of this. People had tried to force their friendship on her before and it was usually to get something out of her. It was why she didn't make friends except for Alex. With Alex, she saw someone who needed a friend more than she did. She wasn't sure what Brooke and Peyton got out of being friends with her. She knew they wouldn't betray her and tell anyone where she was. Brooke was just as famous as she was, yet she lived in Tree Hill without anyone bothering her.

She thought of the chance she took the night before with going to dinner. She reminded herself that she liked getting to know these people. More than that, she liked these people. She came to Tree Hill to sort herself out, but the truth was that she didn't know where to begin doing that. She had gotten away from the noise and the suffocating nature of L.A., but what now? Before she could say anything to Brooke and Peyton, she noticed a pile of books on the kitchen table.

Peyton noticed Haley look at the books with curiosity. "Lucas sent them over. He would have brought them over himself, but he's hard at work and he wanted to make sure you had something to read. He said you'd understand why he chose these books."

Haley stepped away from the doorway of the kitchen, this time without hesitation or without thinking about it. She made a beeline for the books, picking up the well worn, clearly well read volumes.

"_The Razor's Edge_, _Lady Chatterley's Lover_, and _The Jungle_," she said, seeing which books he'd sent. "We talked about these the last time I was in Tree Hill," Haley explained. "He suggested that I read them."

"Have you read them?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "I read them within a month after we got home. I haven't read them since, though. It'll be nice to read them again. Thank him for me," she looked at Peyton.

"Ah, that brings me to the next issue." Peyton pulled a sheet of paper from her back pocket, unfolded it, and held it in front of Haley. "Your list of phone numbers. We get that you like your privacy; that's fine. This is all of our numbers. Lucas, Brooke, me, Julian, Nathan. You can call all of us when you need it. We know you haven't met Nathan yet, but if you can't get anyone else, just give him a call. You'll meet him soon enough, anyway. There's also the number for Tric, that's the club, Brooke's store, and the garage."

"Thank you," Haley said, trying to process the information. So much was going on and she had just woken up.

"We're overloading you on information, aren't we?" It was as if Brooke was reading her mind. "Well, why don't we let you get ready and you can process everything. We'll wait here and then get breakfast."

Haley nodded and didn't feel awkward about not saying anything as she went back upstairs. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that they wouldn't mind and that they would be comfortable with that.

* * *

><p>Nathan lifted the box, using his legs and trying to be careful, mindful of his knee. Carrying it into the main dining area, he looked around.<p>

"Mom?" he shouted.

"Back here, honey," his mother called from the kitchen.

"Where do you want this?" He looked around at the few customers in the café and smiled at them uneasily. Occasionally, he would still get sympathetic glances from the residents of Tree Hill. They remembered his glory days. They weren't that far behind. He tried to avoid those looks when he could.

"Just set it on the counter! Away from the customers," she added.

She emerged from the kitchen and wiped her hands on a dishrag. "Right there is fine, sweetie. Are you headed into work?"

"Yeah. I have some stuff to plan before we really begin."

"Well, I'm so proud of you, Nathan. You're gonna be great at this." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "What are your plans tonight? I was thinking we could get dinner?"

"Oh, uh…" Nathan loved his mother. She was the only parent that he had. He still found dinners with her awkward. She, like Lucas, was constantly interested in his personal life. Whether it was work or his love life, there were always questions. However, unlike Lucas, his mother didn't know when to let it go and stop asking those questions. "I've got plans to meet Lucas and the others. I'm sorry mom. I missed dinner with them last night. I told them I'd make it up to them," he lied, feeling guilty about it.

"Well, rain check, then."

Nathan winced. He could see that his mother was disappointed. "Tomorrow night?" He felt better when her expression brightened.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

"I'll let you get back to work." He looked back at her on his way out. She was minding the café while Karen was away. She seemed to be having a great time, even though it had only been a few weeks. He was glad that she and Karen were friends and that they were working together. Some people just seemed to find their way in life even after being thrown for a curveball. He was glad that his mother was one of those people.

As he left the café and walked to his car, he saw Peyton in her Comet, the top down. He noticed two other people in the car with her. He was sure one was Brooke, but he couldn't think of who the third person could be. Shrugging, he made his way and didn't give it another thought. He pulled his phone from his pocket and hit a familiar number.

"Luke, I told my mom I was having dinner with you tonight. So, I'll be over for dinner. Just let me know what time."

* * *

><p>Haley sat in the backseat of Peyton's convertible. She noticed the decal on the side of the car when she got in. It was a Comet. She smiled a little knowing that the title of Lucas's book had come from this car that he must have so closely associated with Peyton. She tried paying attention as Brooke and Peyton pointed out various places in Tree Hill.<p>

"If you go toward the mountain more, there are some nice houses. They're pretty secluded from everything else," Brooke explained. "If you turn down this street, you get some pretty great shops with some really great stuff. You can find clothes and you can find some knick knacks."

"There's a book store down there, too," Peyton added. "I don't know if the Brooke Davis tour includes that."

"I read!" Brooke defended herself.

"Anyway, it's a nice used bookstore. Lucas usually comes home with really obscure stuff, but he ends up getting something out of it. It's pretty cozy, too. Anyway, we'll get some food before we go around town anymore."

Peyton and Brooke led the way and Haley was conscious of those around her, her eyes darting back and forth and trying to remain inconspicuous about it. Half of her brain was telling her to be careful of who might recognize her and the other half was telling her that she was ridiculous. Who was she to garner such attention? In L.A., she couldn't go out without being photographed, but that was there. This was Tree Hill, Maine and Haley, on some rational level, understood that they didn't care who she was or that she was famous.

She certainly wasn't in L.A. anymore and she was hoping that the longer she was away from there the less paranoid and ridiculous she would feel. The fact that she was somewhere else entirely was readily apparent when she followed Brooke and Peyton into the café that they had mentioned all morning. The name Karen's Café was on the windows and the awnings in front. She took in her surroundings. The walls were worn wood, painted yellow and an assortment of mismatched curtains covered the windows. Each table had a small pile of books on it and lamps in various sizes and colors illuminated the dining area. There was a counter situated toward the back with maroon patent leather chairs and a small gathering of customers enjoying coffee and pastries.

Haley continued to follow Brooke and Peyton as they slid into a corner booth. Peyton picked up a menu and handed it to Haley. Haley noticed that Brooke and Peyton weren't looking at menus.

"We know the menu by heart," Peyton explained. "Since Karen owns it, we come here a lot."

"Also, the food is really good. They make a killer omelet," Brooke offered.

Haley scanned the menu. As she looked at it, she realized that it had been awhile since she'd had the chance to look at a menu herself and choose what she wanted. When she had lunch with Miranda two days earlier, Miranda had done the ordering. She attended so many catered functions that she just ate whatever was being served. Looking at the menu in front of her, with its various options, she found herself a little overwhelmed and looking for something familiar.

"Well, what brings you ladies by this morning?" Haley's search of the menu was halted when a blonde woman in her early forties approached them. She was smiling and she looked friendly. Haley offered a small smile.

"We thought we'd bring Haley by for breakfast. She's still on California time," Peyton told the woman. "We're also showing her around town. I don't know if Karen told you, but Haley's staying in her house for a while."

"Karen emailed and mentioned that someone would be staying there. Haley, it's nice to meet you. I'm Deb. Karen's my friend and business partner. Well, what can I get you ladies? Coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks, Deb," Brooke answered. "I'll take the spinach omelet."

"I'll have the ham and pepper," Peyton put in her order.

"And what can I get for you, Haley?"

Haley stuttered for a moment, unsure of what she wanted. "I'll have the spinach omelet, too," she finally said.

"I'll get those right out to you girls."

Haley sat quietly, fiddling with the silverware on the table and looking around the café. "It's nice here," she said. She meant it, too. She really liked the atmosphere in the café and Deb had been very friendly. She could see herself sitting here and reading once she got more comfortable around Tree Hill. She used to like going places to sit and read. She used to be able to do that. During high school, she had gone to a little park a couple of miles from her house. She would sit under her favorite tree and read for hours, sometimes forgetting the time completely. The café wasn't a park, but it looked comfortable. She eyed a plush, green sofa in the far corner of the café, near the window. That looked like it would be a nice place. She would have to remember it when she got more comfortable here.

They made small conversation while they waited for their food. Peyton and Brooke told her all about the town and would throw in a variety of anecdotes about growing up in Tree Hill. When their food arrived, the conversation slowed down as they ate. The omelet was definitely good.

"You don't talk about yourself a lot," Peyton said between forkfuls of her food.

"I, uh…," Haley tried to think of a way to answer. She had never been that comfortable talking about herself. She figured it had to do with being the youngest of seven. While she had never felt out of place or forgotten or less special than her siblings, things were so busy around their house that no one really had time to talk about themselves. Well, except for Taylor.

"I get it," Brooke said before Haley could speak. "I mean, you probably had it worse than I did out there. You're a singer and I'm just a designer. I can sit in my offices and create and sketch and sew and it's the clothes that are the star. But you, you're out there on stage performing. They want every piece of you, don't they? They want to know what you ate for breakfast and it gets to the point where you're careful of what you order because you know they're watching. They want to know what movie you saw and they want to know each and every fight you might have with your boyfriend and why you fought and if it means you're breaking up. They want to know when your next project is coming out just after you've released the latest and as they're trying to get their hands on it, they're criticizing what you just did.

"I don't know why you came to Tree Hill. I only know what you're going through on a… well, I guess a shallow level. I've read some of the stories and I saw the pictures of Chris and Alex. I've dressed her too, by the way. Back when she was coked up. I know you're going through a breakup and I know that the press likes to see people fail more than they like to see them succeed. They're a nightmare and I'm sure they weren't making it easier on you. If you came here just to get away, I think that's great. I think that Tree Hill is a great place for that. It's not even really getting away, I don't think. I came back here because I wanted my life back. My life. This is a good place to live your own life without vultures scrutinizing every decision you make.

"If you don't want to talk to us, that's fine. Haley, you need to do what you need to do. I get that. I can be a little pushy sometimes and if I feel like I'm onto something, I don't let go. I know it can get a little irritating. But, I'm not gonna push you. So, if you need to talk, we're here. If you don't walk to talk, that's fine. But, whether you meant to make friends here or not, you did. So, you do have two friends here."

"Who will listen if you want to talk or not listen if you don't want to talk," Peyton added. "How's your omelet?"

Haley stared at them both. She hadn't expected Brooke to say everything that she said. It made sense that Brooke understood, though. Haley knew just how famous Brooke Davis was and how much publicity she got. By asking a simple, trivial question about food, Peyton had given her an out so that she wouldn't have to have this conversation. Haley was grateful for that and the more time she spent with Peyton and Brooke, the better she felt around them. They were nice, good people. Haley didn't have enough of those in her life at the moment.

"The omelet is good," Haley answered with a grateful smile. She smiled in Brooke's direction a bit longer, wanting to let her know without words how thankful she was.

"So," Deb began as she stood at their table, a pot of coffee in her hand, pouring refills, "Nathan tells me you all are having dinner tonight. It's nice that you all were able to reconnect after a few years. It's great that you have that friendship."

Peyton and Brooke shared a look. Haley thought nothing of it. She wasn't aware of the plans they had. They didn't get a chance to answer when Deb excused herself after a customer got her attention.

"I know what he's doing. He's trying to get out of dinner with his mom," Brooke whispered. "He's not using us like that."

"Hold on," Peyton lifted a finger and, using her other hand, picked up her phone after noticing it buzzing. She read the text and shrugged. "Apparently, we are. Lucas just texted and told us that Nathan would be joining us for dinner. How about it, B. Davis? You in?"

"I'll talk to Julian."

"Haley?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing," Peyton insisted. "Listen, we'll drive you by the grocery store and you can pick stuff up so you can cook or whatever. But, tonight, we'd love to have you for dinner if you're interested."

Haley looked at Brooke. Brooke looked hopeful and even though she hadn't committed to dinner yet, Haley had a feeling that she would be. Haley would like to spend more time with Brooke and Peyton and she would also like to thank Lucas for the books. Having read them already, she was interested in discussing them with him.

"Okay," she answered. "I'll come to dinner. You've got to at least let me help tonight."

"Deal," Peyton said.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Lucas sat on the sofa, each with an xBox controller in their hands and a fierce look of determination on their faces. They were both also at the edge of the sofa. Nathan had his elbows comfortably on his knees while Lucas had his arms up in the air, frantically hitting the buttons.<p>

"Give it up, bro. I'm better at this than you."

"You're too damn arrogant for your own good."

"Weren't you supposed to do something for Peyton for dinner tonight? You know, she's getting better with cooking," Nathan said, lowering his voice in case Peyton came back in.

"I know. She got some lessons from my mom. It was fine before. I mean, I cook too so it's not like we were starving."

"You cook because you're a girl."

"Shut up."

"That the best you got?"

"Hey, listen, be on your best behavior tonight, will you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Besides, Peyton knows who I am."

"It's not just Peyton. Julian and Brooke are coming. And Haley."

"Who's Haley?"

"I told you, she's staying at my mom's house. Her mom and my mom were friends. Anyway, we had dinner with her last night too. She's great. She's really smart, too. So, just be nice."

"I'm always nice." A few seconds later, Nathan asked, "Is she hot?"

"See, this is what I mean, Nathan! You hit on, well, you hit on a lot of women. Don't do that with Haley."

"She's probably not hot."

Though Lucas didn't approve of the fact that his brother was with a new woman every night, he still loved his brother. Nathan was Nathan and he did actually have a good heart. Lucas was certain that he would someday find the right person who would make him actually act like the good man that he really was.

He didn't know what was going on with Haley, but from what he saw the day before, he knew that she didn't need Nathan's current behavior. He knew that Nathan could rein it in and be a good guy. He just needed to remember to.

"How's the knee after lifting boxes with your mom?"

"It's good," Nathan replied, not wanting to talk about it.

They were playing their game and trading playful insults at each other when the front door opened. They heard voices coming in. Peyton and Brooke were busy chattering away and Lucas looked to the doorway and saw Haley with them.

"Pause the game," he told Nathan. Lucas stood up and took the grocery bags from Peyton and carried them into the kitchen. Before he turned into the other room, he looked back at Nathan and saw him trying to subtly press buttons on the controller. "I said pause it, loser. Take some of the bags from Brooke and Peyton and help. You're the reason we're all having dinner together again anyway."

Reluctantly, Nathan stood up, setting the game on pause as he heard Brooke and Peyton laughing at him. He took a bag from Brooke, lifting it easily in one hand, before turning to the other woman with them. Though he'd been curious a few moments earlier about this Haley, that curiosity had faded as he and Lucas played their game.

He stopped where he was when he saw her, vaguely aware in some part of his mind just how clichéd and ridiculous it was that he stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"Nathan, grab that bag and let's get into the kitchen," Lucas said. Lucas's voice broke the spell and Nathan smirked at the girl in front of him.

"So, you're Haley. Good to meet you. I'm Nathan." He took the bag from her and winked, turning around. She was definitely hot. There was something about her big brown eyes and the shy way that she smiled at him.

"So, that's Haley," Nathan said quietly once he and Lucas were in the kitchen.

"Don't," Lucas said just before Brooke, Peyton, and Haley walked into the kitchen. "So, Haley, how was your tour of Tree Hill?"

"Oh, it was great," she said. "They showed me everything, I think. They also gave me the keys to your mom's SUV. Thanks. And thank you for the books!"

"You're welcome. I'm guessing you got the chance to read them."

"I did. We'll have to talk about them. They showed me that book store you go to."

Nathan listened to his brother talk to Haley and watched as they interacted. She hadn't given him a second glance. She hadn't even spoken to him. Women didn't do that with Nathan. Women loved Nathan and he never had a problem getting them to pay attention to him. What was going on? Something had to be wrong with her. He knew what Lucas wanted, but this had him confused. She ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> The next chapter picks up their first meeting. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm loving the response so far.

I also have a little request from my fellow authors. The show is over, so let's write. Let's keep Naley going. I've noticed that there's been a slow down in fan fiction. The entire world of it has slowed down. Let's just keep writing and keep Naley alive. Let's write the things we wished would have happened on the show or things we think it would be great to read about Naley doing. Let's just write and keep them going. :) Thanks!


	4. They Didn't Like Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I do not one the characters or the show. They belong to Mark Schwahn and the other people in charge of _One Tree Hill_.

**Notes:**I know. I know. I'm sorry! You guys have been great with reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I hope this makes up for the wait. There's a lot of Naley in here.

* * *

><p>Years from now, Haley would be able to look back on this moment and know, with clarity, why exactly she made up her mind to ignore Nathan Scott. However, in those moments, the clarity was fleeting. Years after first meeting Nathan Scott, she learned not to dwell on the fact that she ignored him.<p>

It was the way he looked at her. It was a quick glance, but in that once glance, she felt naked. She felt vulnerable. Nothing else in his behavior or his demeanor or his words indicated what the one look said to her. For some reason, when he looked at her like he did that first time, she felt like every insecurity and every fear and every failure was laid bare before him. Everything that she was feeling and trying to hide and trying to figure out on her own was out in the open for him. It made her want to cross her arms over her chest and hide. She couldn't, though, with groceries in her arms. So, she settled with turning away from him and ignoring him for the rest of the night.

She knew that it was childish. He was nice and he tried to start a conversation with her, but she was completely unresponsive. She tried not looking at him because she didn't want to see that look on his face again. She did look at him, though. She couldn't help it. He and Lucas were arguing about basketball and the two were really getting into it. She smiled as she watched them. They got along so well. She hadn't even been aware of this part of Lucas's life the last time they had seen each other. She wouldn't have been, of course. They didn't know each other that well.

Their conversation was becoming more animated and the two were getting more and more involved. It was when Lucas said something that made Nathan laugh that Haley looked at him. That was when the butterflies hit. His eyes were a deep, beautiful shade of blue. He was laughing, so there were crinkles at the corners of his eyes and instead of that smirk that he seemed to have plastered on his face, there was a genuine smile. Nathan Scott was a great looking man and that was also what made Haley keep looking away.

"So, what's your story, Haley James?" Nathan asked as they were starting in on dessert.

"There's, um, there's really not much to tell," she stuttered.

"That can't be true," Nathan prodded.

Haley shrugged. "I got started in a small club," she answered, her words coming out quickly as she turned to Peyton. "Peyton, how did you get involved with the club? I'm sure Karen's great to work with."

Nathan sat back in his chair, confused. The entire night had been confusing. It wasn't just that this girl didn't seem interested in him. It was that she seemed to be going out of her way to avoid him.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged a look. They knew that something was going on, but they definitely didn't know what. They were also pretty sure that asking Haley about it wouldn't go over well.

Clearing her throat, Peyton answered, "Karen is great to work with. She's been really supportive about the whole thing."

"Tric was Peyton's idea," Lucas said, his pride evident.

"Well, I was getting frustrated because it was really hard to see great bands. All of the clubs had an age limit. So, I knew Karen had the space and I asked her if I could organize an all ages night. She said yes, and here we are."

"She's not giving herself enough credit," Brooke said. "The whole thing was a huge hit. She started getting bands to appear like Jimmy Eat World and Fall Out Boy and Jack's Mannequin."

"Wow," Haley was impressed.

"So," Brooke continued, "all ages night was a huge hit and because of it, Karen's business skyrocketed. When Peyton and Lucas came back after college, Karen offered her the job of managing the club."

"Is that what you always wanted to do?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I actually always kind of dreamed that I would run my own record label. You know, one of those labels that really fosters talent and lets an artist be who they really are and doesn't worry so much about the bottom line. But, those don't really exist."

"Not in my experience," Haley said with a tinge of bitterness. "I think it would be great if a label like that existed."

Julian began to speak, setting his fork on his plate, "The smaller companies always struggle. It's all business instead of art. When I was-," he was cut off.

"So, Haley, are you seeing anyone?" Nathan smirked in her direction and winked. He was vaguely aware of the uncomfortable silence that overtook the table. He looked at Lucas, who had his hand on his forehead, his eyes closed, and his head shaking back and forth.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lucas asked rhetorically.

"What? I was trying to get to know her?" Nathan looked over at Brooke, who was glaring at him, her hazel eyes like daggers.

"It's all right," Haley said, trying to put on a polite smile. "It's actually refreshing that someone doesn't know all about my personal life," she said with bitterness.

"I don't really follow a lot of gossip," Nathan excused himself. "That's more Brooke thing."

"Nathan, maybe you should stop talking," Lucas suggested.

"I just got out of a relationship," Haley said, now looking directly at Nathan and hoping that he wouldn't dig too deeply.

Nathan smiled at her and stabbed a bite of his food with his fork. "In that case, we'll have to hang out some time," he said cheerfully.

If she was going through a breakup, then maybe that's why she wasn't falling for him the way girls normally did. He told himself that that must be the reason. Well, he didn't mind being her rebound hookup. He wasn't the relationship type, so one night would be more than enough for him. She was hot and he would love to have a taste of her. She wasn't his usual type, but there was something about her. Now that he knew her relationship status, he was actually feeling more confident. He just didn't realize why his friends and his brother were looking at him like he was the enemy.

Nathan was forced to look at Lucas when he felt his brother's foot collide with his shin. "Ow. What the hell, man?"

Haley only sat and watched as the two brothers were glaring at each other. She hadn't expected Nathan's questions. She meant it when she said she found it refreshing that someone didn't know all about her personal life. It felt good to talk to someone who didn't seem to know anything about her.

What also felt good was that there were people who were standing up for her. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Julian – they were all looking at Nathan like he was crazy. But the way that Nathan and Lucas were glaring at each other, she couldn't help but to be reminded of her own brothers and how they sometimes fought.

She made a point, though, not to respond to Nathan's suggestion. He didn't know her, so he didn't know that it wasn't like her to do what he was suggesting. Any man being so forward with her had always made her uncomfortable. Despite her choice of career, she did not like to have attention drawn to her. It only gave her more reason to ignore Nathan Scott, even though there was something nagging at her to pay attention to him.

The way that she was feeling about Nathan was only making her feel even more ridiculous than she had already been feeling. She had been feeling ridiculous over her paranoia about people wanting to know her private business. She had been feeling ridiculous over not being sure who the hell she was or what she even liked anymore. The last thing that she needed was another reason to be feeling ridiculous.

She realized earlier in the day that she really liked Brooke and Peyton's company. She could see herself becoming friends with them. Friends would be good for her to have, if they would have her as a friend. She had felt confident and calm about having dinner tonight. She knew she was fine with Lucas and Julian seemed wonderful. Now, though, Nathan was making her nervous.

Throughout the rest of evening, Nathan would continue to talk to her and to make comments. Some of them were suggestive. Haley was polite and answered, but she kept her answers short and then turned the conversation to one of their other dinner companions.

Neither Haley nor Nathan noticed that the other four people at the table noticed their odd behavior. Peyton and Brooke were good at keeping the conversation on topics that wouldn't make Haley nervous. They sensed her nervousness around him, but neither could explain it.

By the time the night ended, Haley was grateful for it. She remained mostly quiet for the first few minutes of the drive home. However, glancing at Lucas in the driver's seat, she wanted to talk to him. Things were awkward between her and Nathan, but she didn't want that with everyone else. She didn't want that with Nathan either. If she was going to be friends with everyone else, she would have to work through whatever these confusing issues were with Nathan Scott.

"Thanks again for the keys to your mom's car. I don't want you guys worrying about me needing rides everywhere."

"It's fine, Haley. I meant to give them to you earlier. Sorry about that." He stole a quick look at her before turning his eyes back to the road in front of him. "How are you liking Tree Hill so far?"

Haley realized, with relief, that she didn't have to hesitate to answer. The answer actually came quite easily. "I like it here. It's a really beautiful town. Peyton and Brooke made sure I saw a lot of it today. It's friendly, too."

"Yeah, you get a warm welcome in Tree Hill. That's for sure."

"I really like Brooke and Peyton. You seem really happy with Peyton."

"She's the greatest," Lucas confirmed. "I'm glad you three are getting along. I had a feeling you would."

Haley nodded, though she knew that Lucas couldn't see the gesture. She thought about her earlier realization that she would like these people as friends. Taking a deep breath, and not even realizing that she had done it, she took a chance. "Lucas, do you want to meet me at that book store tomorrow? We could get some coffee and catch up? If you're not busy, I mean."

"No, no. That's the great thing about working from home. It's also the great thing about having writer's block. You can go get coffee with friends."

Haley smiled at how freely Lucas used the word "friend."

"Meet you at eleven?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there."

"You remember how to get there?" he asked as he pulled up to his mother's house.

"I do," she confirmed. They said their goodnights and Haley walked into the house, feeling lighter than she had in ages. Still, as she crawled into bed that night, she couldn't help thinking about Nathan. When she woke up, she didn't remember what she had dreamt of, but she did seem to remember a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Nathan was walking, coffee in hand, by that book store that his brother liked so much. He was so confused about what had happened the night before. What began as a way to avoid having dinner with his mother turned into something else and that something else kept his mind busy the night before.<p>

He knew he was confident, though his brother and their friends liked to say that he was cocky. He simply smirked when they said it. His confidence had been shaken in recent years, but not when it came to girls. He knew, even though he wasn't a basketball star anymore, that he could still get girls to flock to him. Haley James was different.

He hadn't paid much attention to her before. He'd heard a few of her songs in passing and knew that she had a nice voice. Other than that, he didn't pay attention to her. He referred rap and hip hop. Any celebrity gossip he caught came when he heard Brooke talking. He didn't pay attention to anyone's love life. He had better things to do. Haley had just gotten out of a relationship and wasn't looking for one. He wasn't looking for one either. Like he wanted with every girl, one night would be enough.

She was gorgeous and was clearly one of the types that didn't even know it. He usually went for the more obvious girls. They were more willing to just have a good time and let that be it. He'd only been with someone like Haley once or twice before. That was back in college. Back then, he would go back to their dorms with them, sleep with them, and then leave once they were asleep. The ones like Haley, the quiet ones, would approach him within the next few days and would see if he wanted to take them out again. He never did.

He knew he had hurt them, but at the time, he hadn't cared enough. Now, he knew better. Since leaving college, he went for the obvious girls. They knew the deal. He just couldn't forget Haley and he wondered if she would be up for a rebound fling.

The very subject of his ponderings was soon right in front of him, getting out of Karen's car and stepping up to the bookstore. He didn't think about what he was doing.

"Haley! Hey, wait up!" He broke into a slow jog, careful on his knee, but caught up with her quickly. "So, it was great meeting you last night." He looked at her. Her wavy, honey blonde hair was just at her shoulders. She was wearing a light sundress, which didn't really show her body, but still looked great on her. She smiled at him, but the expression was shy. He liked that about her. He noticed that she didn't quite meet his eyes, but he kept trying.

"You too."

"So, listen, I know you just got out of a relationship and probably aren't looking for another one – I'm not either – but I still think you and me could have some fun. You should give me your number."

Haley's mouth opened, but then closed. She felt her cheeks inflame and now she couldn't help but stare at him. His blue eyes were absolutely beautiful and something about the smirk was so appealing.

"Uh… I'm flattered… I guess. But I'm really not looking for anything right now."

Nathan wouldn't be deterred. "Oh, come on. One night, Haley. I'm not looking for anything except a good time for one night. You could probably use a release."

Haley again felt her cheeks inflame, though this time it wasn't because she was self-conscious. This time she was angry. She felt her ears redden as well. At that moment, with perfect clarity, Haley James briefly knew who she was.

"Listen, I don't know who you think I am, or maybe even what you've heard, but that isn't me. I should have told you last night that I wasn't looking for anything . I'm not looking for anything, Nathan. Can you take no for an answer?"

"Not when there's a gorgeous woman involved," he said, trying to be charming.

His continued flirting baffled Haley. She stared at him in shock, not believing his audacity. She took a step back when he took a step forward, trying to close the space between them.

"Are you this arrogant with every woman?" The words were out of her mouth before she could really think about them. His shrug made her even angrier.

"You're wound up a little tight. I think maybe I'm right about you needing a release."

Haley wondered where the nice guy that Brooke and Peyton had told her about was. "You really aren't what I was expecting from what everyone said about you. You know, if I'm going to be hanging out with Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Julian, that means you and I are going to be seeing each other from time to time. I'll be civil, but other than that, I think maybe we just shouldn't talk to each other."

Haley was amazed that she managed to think of all of that. The way he was looking at her… The smirk hadn't left his face at all. In fact, he even looked more determined than he had when they started this conversation.

"One night, Haley James. One night."

Haley had had enough and without thinking, she slapped him. Right on the sidewalk in the middle of Tree Hill, she slapped Nathan Scott. She had met him less than twenty-four hours earlier, but he had managed to unnerve her and the insult her.

Nathan brought his hand to his cheek, the flesh stinging from where her hand had slapped him. "What the hell? You should be flattered I'm trying this hard!"

"I told you no!"

"You really do need to loosen up. Not with me, though. Not now. Whatever. Like you said, we'll be polite around everyone else. We just won't talk to each other."

"Fine by me," she replied, turning on her heel and walking into the bookstore. She found Lucas in the back on a plush sofa. She sat next to him, still trying to calm herself after her encounter with Nathan. Worriedly, she looked to see if Lucas could see out the window from where he was sitting. When she realized that he couldn't, she calmed down a bit. He wouldn't have seen her talking with Nathan or her hitting Nathan.

Lucas noticed right away that something was off about Haley. Though they'd only known each other for a few days, he could tell that already.

"Are you all right?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a phone call with my manager," she lied, not liking it one bit. She hoped that Nathan wouldn't mention the incident to Lucas. If he did, well, she would just apologize profusely. She wasn't sorry that she'd slapped Nathan. He had that coming. She was sorry that she had fought with Lucas's brother. The two seemed to get along so well.

Everyone had mentioned what a nice guy Nathan was, but he hadn't shown any of that to Haley. To Haley, he had been brash, arrogant, and insulting.

"So, the other night, you said you hadn't read much Steinbeck."

"No. I've read _Of Mice and Men_ and _The Pearl_."

"The short ones," Lucas observed. He laughed, though.

"Yes, the short ones. I just never got around to the longer ones."

"I brought you some of mine," he told her, pulling out a stack of books with him. "Some others, too."

They spent the next three hours having coffee and talking about books. Haley couldn't remember the last time she had done this with anyone. When Alex had been in recovery, Haley had brought her some of her favorite books. Haley had hoped that they would cheer her up and that Alex would enjoy them. When Alex had instead turned to music, Haley hadn't minded. Haley encouraged it and helped Alex. But, she hadn't had a friend who she could really get into an in depth discussion with about books.

She realized that she and Lucas had similar tastes, but had read a lot of different things. Both left with a lengthy list of recommendations. When they were leaving, Lucas suggested that they make this a weekly thing. They would sit and talk about books. Haley could hardly think of anything better.

After leaving Lucas, Haley found herself feeling more energized and more peaceful than she had in a long, long time. She felt good. She had done something that she liked and she didn't have Miranda telling her that she needed to be somewhere or that she didn't have time to waste on something so trivial. This was exactly the kind of thing she had come to Tree Hill for. She hoped that when she eventually went back to her life that she would be more assertive about doing things that she liked. That was what this trip was for.

Instead of getting in the car and driving back to Karen's, Haley took a walk. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going; she knew that if she got lost, she could simply ask for directions. She had a tote bag with Lucas's books over her shoulder and just kept talking. She didn't stop until she found herself at the docks. Finding an empty table by the water, she sat down, pulled out one of the books, and began reading. She was still there, several hours later, when Brooke found her.

"Well, well. It looks like Haley James is getting around Tree Hill just fine," Brooke observed. She took a seat opposite Haley at the table.

"Hi, Brooke," Haley said, smiling.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Oh, _East of Eden_. Lucas let me borrow it."

Brooke took a look at the book on the table. "Looks like you're enjoying it."

"I am. What are you up to today, Brooke?"

Brooke's face lit up. "Well, I just sketched some awesome designs. Really, some of my best work yet. I'll show them to you later." In the same breath, Brooke said, "I know I said I wasn't going to push you, but I want to talk about Nathan."

For the second time that day, Haley was speechless. During her visit with Lucas, she had been able to keep her mind off of Nathan. She had thought about their encounter a bit as she walked, but was able to forget again once she began reading.

"Wh-wha-what about Nathan?"

Brooke smiled and knew that her suspicions were right. She wasn't going to push Haley. She didn't want it to seem like that. But, she had watched the two of them and could have sworn she had seen something there. She was used to Haley being reserved and a little uncomfortable around them, but she had also been loosening up. It made sense that she might be nervous around Nathan, but Brooke felt like there was something more to it. She had voiced her suspicions to Peyton, but Peyton had been skeptical. Brooke knew she wasn't crazy, though, and the way Haley had just stammered had confirmed that.

"Well, he came on a little strong last night. We've all been telling you what a great guy he is and last night, he kinda did what he could to prove that we were wrong."

"Oh!" Haley tried not to let her relief show. She didn't want Brooke knowing that there was more to it than that.

"The thing is, Nathan used to be a pretty bad guy. He was cocky and went through girls like they were candy. He actually still kind of does that. But, he used to be a bigger jerk. He started changing in high school. Yeah, he's still got his faults. He's a work in progress, Lucas likes to say.

"He's still a really good guy. I know he didn't show you to that last night and I'm sorry about it. We all are."

"Yeah, Lucas apologized for him earlier." That was the one time, at the beginning of her time with Lucas, when she had been forced to think about Nathan.

"How much has he told you about his brother and their history?"

"Not much," Haley admitted.

"He and Lucas used to be at each other's throats. They hated each other. It was all about their father. That's a really complicated story and I'll let Lucas tell you if he wants. Anyway, once they started playing basketball together, it all changed. They had to work together if they wanted to win games. Finally, they realized that they liked each other. They became friends. Nathan actually started to become a much nicer guy. I wasn't that great then, either, but Lucas was a big help. He's good with lost souls.

"Lucas is the one who got Nathan to behave and that's what helped convince the scouts that he was someone they wanted playing for them. Nathan is a great basketball player. He was gonna play in the NBA. That was his dream and he was headed there. He holds the all time leading score record thingy for Tree Hill High. He's good. Really good.

"Well, he was. See, he blew out his knee while he was at Duke. He can't play basketball anymore. But, I give him a lot of credit. He stayed in school and finished. He actually had to work at it. Because he played basketball, he had always been able to coast through school. Now, he actually had to study. Lucas helped with that too.

"That's a lot of information about Nathan. I know. And none of it really tells you why he's such a good guy. The women and the cocky thing, well, we kind of roll our eyes, but Lucas always says that someday, Nathan will find a woman who matters. Lucas thinks it's just his way of dealing with having basketball taken away. Nathan loves that game like crazy.

"I'll just say that, if you need him, Nathan will be there for you. He always comes through in the end and if he cares about you, he'll go to bat for you every single time. So, he may not have made the best impression last night with his comments about having a one night stand with you, but don't judge him based on that. I know he didn't do much to deserve a second chance, but maybe try to give him that."

Haley didn't want to tell Brooke that Nathan had already gotten a second chance. That second chance turned out worse than the first.

"Anyway, enough about Nathan. This Friday, we're all going to Tric. You should come with us."

"Oh, I don't know, Brooke," Haley was hesitant. "Clubs aren't really my thing."

Brooke nodded. "I get that. Although, I think you should give it a chance. It never gets too crazy, the drinks are pretty good, and the company is even better. I mean, it's Peyton's club. If you don't have fun, you can go. I promise."

Haley remembered that she was trying to take chances. Maybe she would like going. Clubs hadn't really been her thing. They never were. Maybe this would be different. Everything else in Tree Hill felt more comfortable, so maybe going to Tric wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay. I'll come," she agreed.

"Oh, this is great news! By the way, Nathan will be there and, honestly, he'll probably hang out with us and then pick up a girl and leave. Just try to remember what I said about him. Anyway, I'll leave you to your book. I just saw you sitting here and thought I'd say hi and that I'd tell you a little bit about Nathan." Brooke stood up, went toward Haley, and leaned down to give the woman a hug, which Haley did return. Brooke left Haley sitting there, her hand over the book she was reading, keeping her place.

Brooke Davis, she was discovering, was a whirlwind. She would be on one topic and then, without a pause, she would move onto something else. While Haley was enjoying the calm of Tree Hill, she couldn't help but love Brooke's attitude. It was feeling a little infectious.

Haley sat at that table for a while longer. She found it peaceful to sit by the water and read. However, after listening to Brooke, Haley couldn't keep her mind on her book. She had also been out much longer than she intended, though she really had nowhere else to be. Not having a plan or not having a schedule was new to Haley. Her life had been done on a schedule for such a long time. Even in high school, Haley arrived at the school promptly at the same time each day.

Then, her record company kept her on a schedule. Miranda was dutiful in keeping her on it, though Haley didn't really need that. If Haley had a schedule, she stuck to it. She had gotten a reputation for being one of the only musicians who was never late for anything.

The past few mornings in Tree Hill, she woke up without an alarm and she woke up without a plan. She woke up knowing that there was nowhere that she was supposed to be and that she wasn't going anywhere unless she wanted to. That was liberating.

Haley had no choice to think about Nathan again, though. Their earlier encounter was still so fresh in her memory. Despite what he had said, she still couldn't believe that she had slapped him. That had been so unlike her. She just had felt the overwhelming need to stand up for herself and to make her feelings known. She thought she had been doing that, but apparently Nathan wasn't getting it. He had to have gotten the message now.

Still, everyone had told her that he was a really good guy. Brooke had just spoken about him at length, trying to explain him to Haley and explain that he was actually a great guy. It seemed important to Brooke that Haley not think badly of Nathan.

What Brooke didn't know was that Nathan had gotten a second chance. That second chance had gone so poorly. Haley had given him the benefit of the doubt the night before. The fact that he didn't know about her personal life had actually been really nice. Had he been nice and just said hello when they met on the street that day, she would have thought that they could have become friends. Instead, he hit on her again. He didn't listen when she said no and he acted like a complete jerk. She had to hit him to get him to back off.

Now, they both seemed to be on the same page. They didn't like each other. Brooke wanted Haley to give Nathan another chance, but she and Nathan had agreed to be cordial to each other when they had to be together. Other than that, they would avoid each other. With one meeting on the sidewalk, Nathan Scott had proven to be the one negative side to being in Tree Hill. That wasn't going to make her go away from Tree Hill. She was determined not to hide from problems anymore. She wouldn't be doing that. She was going to face things head on. If she and Nathan kept their agreement, then things would be just fine.

Still, there was a part of Haley, one that she would prefer to not acknowledge, that realized that Nathan Scott, for a few brief minutes, had managed to make her feel more alive than she had in ages. He had angered her. He had insulted her. But, it was the first time in so long that she could remember that she remembered wanting to fight for something. More than that, she was fighting for herself. She hadn't fought when her music had started to falter and regretted it. She had fought Nathan and it had felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I hope you liked their first meeting. In my previous two stories, they have kind of liked each other right away. I'm doing something a little different here, so that sort of explains why the writing is taking me a little longer. I hope you'll be patient and I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
